


Draco's Birthday.

by shortness1029



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Family, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: It's Draco's birthday and Harry surprised for him, it turns out to be Draco's best birthday.





	Draco's Birthday.

"Happy Birthday sweetie." Harry said to his husband.

"Thank you love.”

Harry leaned over and kissed Draco. “I have a gift for you Dray." Harry said with a smile.

"What's that love?" The blonde asked.

"I'll give it to you when I'm done with my other gift." Harry leaned over Draco and kissed him with passion. The blond moan.

"Harry, I know I normally top but I was wondering if you could maybe top today since it's my birthday." He asked nervously. 

"Anything for you love." Harry said.

The dark haired man leaned over his husband. He kissed down his neck, he found Draco's sweet spot.

"Harry." He moaned.

"Tell me what you want me to Dray."

"I want to you feel your mouth around me." Draco whisper.

Harry kissed down Draco's chest, down his stomach.

"Mm baby. Don't stop."

"I wasn't planning on it Dray."

He continued to kissing down his husband's body. He took Draco's hard cock in his mouth, he rolled his tongue around the head. The blond moaned and arched his back. Harry started to suck him, moving his head up and down. Harry heard Draco moan softly. Draco pulled Harry's head up.

"I want us to come together baby." He said.

Harry got the lube out off of the side table, he put some on his fingers. He put one finger into his husband's tightness.

"More please baby more." Draco begged.

Harry put another finger then one more he started scissor to loosen him up. He hit the sweet spot in his husband.

"Oh gods Harry, that's feel amazing." He moaned. 

"Are you ready Dray?"

"Yes baby."

Harry wrapped Draco's legs around his waist. He put lube on his dick. He slowly slid into the tight hole. Harry moaned as he moved farther into his husband. He started to move slow at first. He hit Draco's sweet spot again.

"Harry, that feels so good harder please." Draco moaned.

Draco started to move his hips to meet Harry's movements. Harry started to go fast and hard. Harry kissed Draco with passion again. Harry took his husband's dick into his hand and started to move it up and down.

"Harry, don't stop. Oh gods yes." Draco moaned.

Having his husband moan his name sent him over the edge. He started moving harder then before. Draco was coming, Harry felt the tightness around him. His started to lose his rhythm, he felt himself starting to come in his husband tight hole. They both rode out their orgasms together. Harry gently pulled out and laid beside Draco.

"That felt amazing Harry, no wonder you like being bottom." He said with a smile.

******

"I love you Draco Lucius Potter-Malfoy."

"And I love you Harry James Potter-Malfoy. So what the other gift you were going to give me?" Draco asked with a smile.

Harry took Draco's hand placed on his stomach. He looked Draco and smiled. The blond looked at Harry in shock. 

"You're pregnant?" Draco asked with a smile.

"Happy birthday sweetie."

Draco pulled his husband into a hug."When did you found out love?"

"I've only known for about a week Dray, I'm almost a month along. I was just waiting until today to tell you. Are you happy?" Harry asked.

"I couldn't be happier Harry."

"Do you want to tell our families tonight?" Harry asked.

"Will it be safe to tell them already?" The blonde asked.

"Yes the doctor said it won't be much different then a female pregnancy." Harry said.

"Good, I know my parents will be happy of us. They have always wanting grandbabies." He said with a smile.

"I know Remus and Sirius are going to flip." Harry said with a smile.

"Are they coming for over also?" Draco asked.

"Yup, I know you didn't want anything big this year. It's just your mom, dad, Remus and Sirius."

"Are they coming for lunch or dinner?"

"They are coming dinner, what do you want to do until then Dray?"

"Well first I would like to eat breakfast and then maybe we could just hang out and watch movies."

They went and made breakfast together. After they ate they cleaned up the kitchen. They made their way into the livingroom where they cuddle and watched movies the rest of the day until it was time to get ready. 

*****

They heard the floo going off. It was Lucius and Narcissa walked into the livingroom. Draco and Harry got up off the couch. 

"Happy birthday dragon.” His mother said.

"Thank you mother." Draco hugged her.

"Happy birthday son." Lucius says with a smile.

"Thanks father." He said with a smile.

The floo went off again Remus and Sirius came through. They smiled and said hi to everyone. 

"Happy birthday Draco."

"Thank you Remus."

"Happy birthday son in law." Sirius said.

"Thank you." Draco said while laughing.

"Well let's all go and eat." Draco said.

Harry leaned in and whispered. "Do you wanna tell them about our baby?"

"I would love too sweetheart." The blond said.

*****

They walked into the dining room and all took their sits. Sirius poured wine for everyone. 

"No thank you Siri not tonight." Harry said.

Sirius looked at Harry confused "Okay." 

They started to pass around the food. Once everyone had food on their plate they started to eat. Draco looked at Harry he smiled and winked. 

"So Harry and I having a baby. Harry is about a month along." Draco said nonchalantly.

Everyone stopped eating and looked up at the boys.

"You're having the baby?" Narcissa asked teary eyed

"Yes we are having baby. So your going to grandma, father is going to be grandfather, Remus your pap and Sirius will be granddaddy." Draco said with smile.

"I can't believe your having a baby. You've grown up to fast Bambi" Sirius said with a smile while hugging Harry.

“I know, it's weird knowing that there is a tiny human growing inside me.” He said with a smile.

"Your make great dad's" Remus said.

“Thank you, that means a lot to us.” Draco said.

"A baby." Lucius said quietly.

He got up and hugged his son tight. Draco looked surprised at his father.

"I love you father." Draco whispered.

"I love you too son." He whispered back.

*****

Draco sat back down beside his husband. He looked at a little teary eyed. 

"What did you two say to each other?" Harry asked quietly.

"That we loved each other." Draco whispered with a smile.

Harry looked at Lucius and smiled. This was the best birthday Draco had ever had. His husband was a baby and he is father finally told him, he loved him back.

******

9 months later.

Harry and Draco had a beautiful dark curly haired little girl with steel blue eyes like her daddy.

"She is beautiful Dray just like you." Harry said.

"She looks more like you than me. Let's name her Lily after your mom." Draco said.

"What's her middle name going to be?" Harry asked.

"That's up too you love." Draco said.

"How about Harper?"

"Lily Harper Potter-Malfoy. I love it sweetheart."

“I love you Draco and Lily."

"I love you both you too." He kissed Harry's forehead.


End file.
